


You May Now Kiss The Bride

by Byutsuno



Series: K-Project Drabbles [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding, kuroshiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro is more than a little bit nervous for Kukuri’s upcoming wedding. Especially when she asks him to help her pick out a dress and bless the wedding when the day comes. Hopeless Romantic Yashiro can’t help but get misty-eyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> very short. very fluffy. 
> 
> does anyone else notice that im not good at writing fluff?

* * *

 Yashiro bounced his knee impatiently. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, nibbled and chewed to a distinct pink hue. His pale fingers gripped the plastic arm rests of his chair like a cat latched onto a ball of yarn. Large, young eyes stared intently towards the silk drapes that separated him from the dressing room.   
A gentle hand pressed down onto his energetic knee, grasping his attention quickly. He turned his head, meeting eyes with the man he’d go to hell and back for. 

 "Nervous, are we?“ Kuroh quipped. His usually stoic expression twisted into a knowing smirk. 

 "Yes, of course! How can I not be?” Yashiro defended himself, letting his intense concentration fade into a small sigh. “It’s not everyday your friend gets married!" 

"From the way you are reacting, some would think you’re the one getting married.” Kuroh shook his head gingerly. 

 Shiro sighed again- this time, out of content. He slid his own hand over Kuroh’s soft one, intertwining their digits. The simple touch rose heat to the black dog’s unsuspecting visage, capturing the essence of the moment.

“Marriage is a lovely thing, isn’t it?” Yashiro allowed his head to fall back until his gentle eyes met the harsh lights of the ceiling. His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled warmly, just as warm at the fluorescent beams raining down on the two. “Couples vowing to love each other for centuries to come. It’s a truly romantic experience, don’t you agree, Kuro?” Yashiro opened his eyes slowly, making quick eye contact with the darker orbs of the man sitting beside him. 

Kuroh returned the smile with a hint of sincerity, reaching over to drag the pad of his thumb across Yashiro’s soft cheek. 

“Look at you. Crying 3 weeks before the actual wedding. What on earth am I going to do with you..” Kuroh tried to hide his smile with false spite, squeezing Yashiro’s knee lovingly. 

Yashiro sat up straight again, blinking away any rogue tears before leaning in to plant a warm, sweet kiss on Kuroh’s lips. He pulled away just as quick as he pushed forwards, lacing his fingers through Kuroh’s long, black hair. He couldn’t help but giggle when said raven haired clansman flustered like a school girl at the sudden display of affection and took to hiding his heated face (poorly) by staring off at one of the white walls. 

“Oh, what on earth would I do without my amazing wife~!”

**Author's Note:**

> i always felt that once shiro came back, kuro wanted nothing more then to hug him tight and never let go, possibly seal the deal properly and vow to never leave each other until death do them part. but then i started thinking about the loneliness and pain kuroh and neko went through once they lost their beloved king, shiro would never want to put them through that again if possible. which it isnt. shiro is the immortal king and no matter how hard he tries, kuro isnt going to live forever so marriage isnt exactly the greatest plan. 
> 
> i headcanon that as soon as shiro came back and everything settled down and was "back to normal" neko went out and got promise rings for all three of them to wear as a symbol of them being together again, and promising to never separate again. 
> 
> why am i writing this here. this isnt what the notes are for gdi


End file.
